Simple Pleasure
by Iiekokoro
Summary: Sequel to Dirty Pleasure Ichigo and Uryuu are just starting a normal relationship but when everyone finds out it not all happiness Warnings: Yaoi, strong language
1. Chapter 1

Simple Pleasure

AN: I decided to make a continuation of my fic Dirty Pleasure only this is less PWP and more about Ishida and Ichigo forming a real loving relationship. I hope you enjoy Simple Pleasure. PS I don't own Bleach!

"Ichigo, wait," but the thrusting continued, I hissed in pleasure, "Ah, Ichi...ah, ah, ahhhh...no, wait, plea–ease."

He slowly came to a stop, "Baby?" I took deep gasping breaths, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I tried and failed to calm down, "Can't you sense that?"

He began grinding his hips, "Fuck," he stopped switching his rotation causing me to moan out, "Are. You...Serious?"

"Ichi," I gasped, "It's...ah, ahh! Hollow!" I barely managed to get it out.

He stopped completely grumbling, "Rukia and Renji said they'd cover for me."

"Someone could get hurt." I replied, "We can't be selfish."

"Selfish! It's been three whole days." He lifted a leg to his shoulder going deeper into me, "Now that I finally have my hands on you there's no fucking way. Rukia or Renji'll take care of it."

The Hollow's reiatsu dispersed and I felt Rukia's flare it was taken care of. "It's gone now."

Ichigo frowned down at me growling almost, "I'm not fucking you hard enough if you can still sense Hollows."

He then proceeded to pound into me so hard that I saw white. I clutched the sheets beneath me as his reiatsu flared, sending pleasurable tremors through my body. It was overwhelming me.

"Ichi-!" I moaned, just short of a scream, "Rei-oh, oh fuck."

I couldn't concentrate, there was too much pleasure everywhere. Ichigo soon had me doubled over as he thrust so deeply inside me that my eyes rolled in their sockets and I began to scream out for more.

"Ah, ahhh-! Please!"

His hand came to jerk me off now he seemed determined to make me cum. I would too and soon.

"You're. So. Fucking. Tight." He ground out, "Damn, you feel so fucking good." I could do nothing more than writhe beneath him and cry out. He chuckled, "Where did you get this ass baby?" He knew dirty talk turned me on. "It's so fucking tight and hot. It's sucking me in so good, you'd think it was hungry."

He dipped his tongue between my lips, and I sucked it into my mouth to assault him with a trembling kiss. I released his mouth with a scream, arching my back, I was almost there.

"Fuck." He groaned, "You're gonna come."

I nodded whimpering even though it wasn't a question.

"I know, 'Ryuu. God you're so tight," he continued to pound into me. "Okay, baby together."

His hand moved faster against my cock and his pounding shook the bed. His reiatsu consumed me as he came deep inside me. I screamed coming against his hand spilling everywhere. My body shook uncontrollably. I heard him growl my name as he rode out his orgasm with hard, stagnant thrusts. When I became coherent, Ichigo was cleaning me up... with his tongue.

"Ichigo," I mumbled chuckling lightly as his tongue moved against my abdomen, "That tickles."

He looked up at me grinning, "I can't help it; it's so yummy." I knew I made a face, "Yeah like you don't come from swallowing mine."

"Yours tastes different, it's good." I countered, "I don't like tasting myself."

"What about that one time?" He said before sucking at a patch of skin.

"Mm, what one time?" I said softly running a hand through his sweaty hair.

He pulled himself from that patch of skin, "When you put your fingers inside there and licked them clean." He smirked, "God that was hot, remember." He returned to sucking at that spot.

"That doesn't count," I furrowed my brows.

He pulled himself up again this time crawling up so that we were eye level, "Why not?"

"Because you said that you wouldn't come in my mouth for an entire week days before that happened. I was clearly desperate." I recited it like a fact from a book and then I realized how utterly perverse it sounded...I'm such a slut for him.

He smirked pecking my lips, "I like how you blush after you say really sexy stuff."

I turned away from him, quietly, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"What you like to taste my cum once a week?"He blinked at me. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment, "I like to taste your cum about once a week too."

I whimpered feeling a thick glob of his cum escape me. It felt so good, I couldn't stand it.

"Oh its leaking isn't it," He turned my face to kiss me. His hand moved down until I felt his finger tips at my entrance slowly pushing them into me. "How many?"

"Two." I whimpered again. The Finger Game.

"Which ones?" He moved to kiss down my neck.

"The middle and the ring." I was pretty good at this game.

"Good, now let's get all this cum out so I can clean you up," He smirked against my neck as he began to quickly move those fingers in and out.

"Wah, no, no don't! It's all going to come out!" I gasped out. I couldn't stand it. The way his cum moved inside me it was too much. He moved a hand to jerk me off. "Put it in please."

"No, no you can't handle another go right now." He whispered nipping at my pulse.

"But-but I'm going to come," I moaned as he stroked me faster.

He continued to nip and suck at my pulse, "You'll just have to come without out it."

I shook my head, tears of frustration welled in my eyes, "Oh, oh, oh." I was going to do it. Orgasm was rushing towards me. I arched up crying out his name as thick ropes of cum escaped me. I was catatonic when he removed cum cover fingers from me and held them to my lips. I easily sucked them in and allowed him to thrust them in and out of my mouth.

He smiled down at me. He removed his fingers from my mouth, using them to circle my lips, "Let's get you clean for bed."

I don't remember when I fell asleep, whether it was in the bath or when Ichigo changed the sheets. I do know that I woke up in his strong, warm arms groggily wondering what was that noise from outside my apartment.

Ichigo shifted planting a kiss on my forehead, yawning, "Is the T.V. on or something?" I looked at the clock, squinting my eyes in hopes that I could see it clearly, "It's not even eight, babe."

I groaned and buried myself in his chest, "I dunno."

"ICHIGOOO!" There was a crash but Ichigo and I were still too tired...and I was sore.

"They want you," I mumbled.

He yawned again, "I don't wanna." He held me tighter.

The door flew open, I was too tired to look over but I did anyway and there was everyone. Staring in shock at us, but I was still too tired and sore to care.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" It was Renji.

Ichigo growled sitting up, "I was sleeping. God, it's not even eight yet!"

I moved my hand a little but didn't have the strength so I just groaned. Ichigo understood as I snuggled back into the warmth of the sheets and pillows.

"Yeah, yeah you have on underwear." He said getting, up. He had on pants, I groaned again, "Yeah well I don't like you in pants when I have a choice."

"What the hell is going on?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo seemed super angry too bad I'm too tired to be turned on, "Well we were sleeping, then you came and we woke up and I can only imagine what you did to Uryuu's door."

Orihime had tears in her eyes, it's too early for sympathy, "Ichigo-kun are you and Ishida-kun..." She just stopped.

He blinked all his anger seemed to vanish, "Um...yeah."

It was quiet for a long time, so I decided to break the silence. "We didn't tell you because it was easier this way. We wanted to avoid the awkwardness...and he would've tried to make out in front of you."

He turn his eyes to me, "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Private acts done in private." I retorted.

"Okay but how did this start?"Chad asked.

I looked to Ichigo, did before count? He looked like he had the same question in his mind. "Look can we talk about this after Uryuu get's some clothes on cause I don't think he's comfortable talking about this in just some red panties."

He dodged a pillow.

"We'll wait in the living room."

When they were gone, I tackled him, "Did you have to put me in red panties?"

He smirked, his hands ran down to my ass, groping, "You look good in red."

"Don't," I winced.

"We only did it twice." He moved his hands to stroke my thighs. "I was too rough the second time I guess."

"I think it was the three days," I added softly.

He smirked, "Won't admit that I broke your back the second time?"

"You were so determined to make sure I couldn't sense reiatsu that now you may not have any tonight." I got up to get dressed.

He groaned, "You serious?"

I looked over at him pulling on some pants, "Well you can give me a blow job later." I threw a shirt to him before pulling on mine.

He looked at the shirt pulling it on, "I'll take it."

I came to kiss him lightly, "You're so horny."

He kissed me, "Thank you. Good morning Uryuu."

I kissed him again, "Good morning Ichigo."

He pulled me close, "I love you." He kissed me again, "Do you love me?"

I captured his lips in a heated kiss, "Yes," I gasped out, "I love you."

We left the room to talk to everyone, I looked to see my door torn from its hinges before glaring at them.

Renji looked at the door and then at me, "I'll fix that."

"Hn." No one said anything. "Well?"

They all started talking at once. "OK one at a time people."

"Yes we did Kuchiki-san, No it isn't Abarai-san, I don't really know Sado-san, and I...uh don't quite remember Inoue-san."

Ichigo looked at me like I was insane. "What the–"

Rukia punched him, "You didn't tell me! When did this start?"

Ichigo rubbed his sore cheek, and grumbled.

"When did it start Ichigo-kun?" Inoue had more bravado in her voice now.

"When I broke up with her," He said lowly. "That's when we started going out. I broke up with her because I wanted to go out with Uryuu."

"Did you cheat on her Ichigo-kun?" Inoue asked there was a fierceness in her eyes I hadn't seen for a long time, "Did you cheat on her with Ishida?"

There was no suffix, she must really hate me now. Ichigo looked over at me.

"He did." I began, "We didn't go on dates or anything like that lovey dovey crap it was just sex."

Inoue was shaking, "Just sex?"

We both nodded.

"You didn't even love each other?" she went on.

"Not then, not at all." I responded. "It was just indulging in fantasies."

"You mean like bondage?" Kuchiki really needed to stop borrowing BL manga from Chizuru. "And S&M?"

Ichigo looked over at me so I answered, "Yes."

Kuchiki punched him again, "You didn't tell me!"

"You perve this is why, stop reading BL manga!" Ichigo replied.

"Me!" She kicked him, "You're the one who had Ishida tied to the bed saying 'please master'."

I yawned if they were going to argue and wrestle then I was going to get some breakfast. I sighed turning to walk to the kitchen only to see Inoue in my way.

"When are you breaking up?" she asked suddenly.

Kuchiki and Ichigo stopped their arguing. Everyone stared at her, how unlike the ever sweet Inoue Orihime.

"Orihime-chan?" Kuchiki was a little saddened

Inoue looked at me with a ferocity coming from her, "When are you breaking up Ishida?"

I turned to Ichigo, "Hey Kurosaki when are we going to break up?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't know. I'm not quite tired of you yet **Uryuu**."

I glared back, "We'll break up when I get tired of Kurosaki Inoue-san."

"Could be a year, could be a month, a week, a day eh **Uryuu**?" He continued to glare at me.

He wanted me to say his name didn't he? "Ah, eventually it could happen."

"What if you don't get tired of him?" Inoue continued, "Then what?"

"Then we won't break up," I replied looking at her.

She glared, "What if he gets tired of you first?"

I smiled, "Ichigo can't get tired of me. Can you Ichigo?"

I only used his first name during sex and when I said I love him and I only smiled during those same circumstances so I was sure Ichigo was slightly melting as he shook his head.

"So you see you'll just have to wait for me to get tired of him."

She glared yelling, "Why did you cheat on her? Why would either of you do this?"

"I'll walk you home Inoue-san." It was Sado-san. He came over taking her arm and escorted her out with a simple wave to us all.

"Shit she's pissed," Abarai stated.

Ichigo groaned, "No duh, god it's too early for this crap." He looked at me, "Did you have to?"

I ignored his look, "She asked I answered, I'm getting breakfast. Do you want something?"

"Make me an omelet please."

I nodded leaving for the kitchen. They were going to talk about it and I really didn't care. When I returned with food and tea for us all, they stopped talking as soon as I entered the room.

"Abarai-san, fix my door."

He nodded, "Can I eat first?"

"Yes," I sat down pouring myself some tea. Ichigo sat beside me but he wasn't eating quite yet. "What is it?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"Exactly what did I say that you were thinking about?" I sipped my tea.

"Uh...that thing you said before in your room." He said lowly, "I was thinking I mean all that's happened we should try to just relax and–"

"I said no Kurosaki."

"Come on!" Rukia looked over at us. So he smiled at her and lowered his voice back to a whisper, "Please, I'll let you ride me." I loved to ride him it was one of my favorite positions. "I'll even use clamps if that makes you happy."

I looked down, trying not to get excited, we didn't do much of the S&M stuff anymore, so when we did it was very special...and of course I had more of an addiction to it than Ichigo because for some reason when he hurt me it felt wonderful.

"And I'll let you call me master," he whispered in my ear, "and you can even wear that cute Quincy piece you made."

I shivered, pushing him away, "Maybe."

He leaned back in, nibbling on my lobe, "Maybe I'll blindfold you, maybe I'll give you a spanking, maybe I'll put on a cock ring and let you come as many times as you want."

I had to be flushed, "Stop it." It was a weak plea.

"Am I turning you on?" He chuckled, "Are Rukia and Renji watching is that why you're so worried?"

They were watching, and I was embarrassed. I pushed him away again. "Kurosaki!"

He moved away laughing, "Fine I'll take a maybe."

"Ichigo I can't believe you're such a pervert." Kuchiki responded.

"You rubbed off on me when you showed me those stupid bunny diagrams of what you 'observed' from that manga." Ichigo replied casually.

I wouldn't ask I just ate my food.

"Are you really sure Ishida?" Abarai-san asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

He frowned, "You saw it with the light on and you're sure it's his. You didn't have your glasses off did you?"

"Yes Abarai-san," I sighed. This would take a lot of convincing, he was so hell bent on proving that he was right.

"But it's small right?" He continued.

Ichigo frowned, "Are you guys talking about my dick?"

Kuchiki choked on her tea. "What?"

"I don't think you have one." Abarai commented with a smirk.

"Uh yeah, what else would I fuck Uryuu with?" Kurosaki said as though it were obvious.

I set my cup down and headed towards my room I needed to go back to sleep. When I next woke my door was back on its hinges and I could hear harsh whispering voices in my kitchen, one I recognized as Ichigo.

"Why the hell would she do something like that?" He asked.

"She's very upset," It was Sado.

"Shit," he cursed, "I'm not breaking up with him for her. If she thinks that she can make me she's wrong."

"Obviously it isn't stopping her from trying." Kuchiki commented, "I really didn't think Orihime could do something like this. Ishida's still sleeping?"

"Wore him out last night, and then all that strain this morning, he needed some rest." Ichigo commented. "I'll tell him when he wakes up. Damn he's going to bitch." I heard him sigh, "Well make sure Inoue is somewhere he can't get to her I don't want him trying to kill her in a fit of rage."

"Why would I do that?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Uryuu you're up." He smiled.

"Answer the question Kurosaki." I poured myself a glass of water.

"Uryuu…"

"Kurosaki." I downed half the cup.

"Well Inoue was really angry and apparently she's still very angry and she found Ryuuken-" the glass broke in my hand sending shards of glass into my skin, "Fuck, babe, don't do that." He came over pulling me away from the broken glass on the floor and began to tend to my hand.

I felt weak now. "Kurosaki?"

He continued to pick shards of glass from my skin, "Yeah I know."

Kuchiki had the broom and was sweeping up the glass on the floor. "Do you know when he's going to come?"

Sado shook his head. "I just saw her after I went home. She told me what she had did and that I should tell Ichigo."

He had a towel to clean the blood from my hand now that the glass was gone. He left to get my first aid kit and I stood there in the silence.

"Ishida, do you know what Ryuuken is going to do?" Kuchiki asked obviously concerned.

"Nothing good," I answered.

Ichigo returned, he sprayed my hand with pain spray and disinfectant before bandaging it. "We're going to my place; you're going to stay with me for a while." He lifted my chin to look into my eyes, "I'll go pack. You just sit down for a minute." He led me to a chair but I shook my head.

"No, I can pack." I wouldn't argue about leaving there was no way I could face him. "I won't take long."

I went to my room and found a luggage case and packed a week's worth of clothes. I also pack a few pieces I had been working on and a few things I was going to need later. I grabbed my wallet, and I was sure to grab any toiletries I would need. When I left my room with the medium sized suit case Ichigo just smiled.

"Got everything?" He asked and I nodded. "Okay, let's go." He turned off the lights Sado and Kuchiki were waiting in the door way and I joined them.

We walked to Kurosaki's house in silence. Sado left saying he was going to check up on Inoue. I wondered if she had done anything else to ruin my life.

When we entered the house Ichigo moved me to dodge his attacking father, "Uryuu's gonna be staying for a while." He called out taking me up stairs to his room carrying my suitcase for me.

"I'm going to talk to Urahara." She shrugged, "You could probably stay there if Ryuuken comes here."

"Thanks Rukia," Ichigo replied.

She smirked, "I'll take a picture of Ishida tied to a bed thank you." With that snickering comment she left.

Then it was just him and I alone in his room. We moved to sit on the bed and enjoyed silence for a short while even lying down together when his door was slammed open by his flamboyant father.

"ICHIGO!" He roared before looking at us and realizing just what was going on. "Oh er son, what is Ishida-kun doing here?"

Ichigo sighed, "He's my boyfriend and he's going to stay here for a while."

His father frowned, "My little boy is all grown up and falling in love? No one told me! When did Ichigo steal your heart?"

"A long time ago?" I answered.

He broke into dramatic sobs, "Oh if only my beloved wife were here to see you. She'd be so proud of you Ichigo getting a sweet boy like Ishida-kun to love you with you being a delinquent and all."

"I am not a delinquent." Ichigo strained, "Hey can we just get a moment of peace here?"

He went into some fit about his delinquent son not loving his father. So I tried instead.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm very tired. Would you mind if I took a nap?" I asked quietly.

His rant stopped midcourse and he smiled at me, "Of course, I'll wake you up for dinner!" and with that he left us to silence.

"Babe that was amazing," Ichigo commented. I moved to make myself more comfortable against him. He kissed the top of my head, "Don't worry I'm gonna take care of you."

I fell asleep in his strong arms.

AN: Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Simple Pleasure

AN: I decided to make a continuation of my fic Dirty Pleasure only this is less PWP and more about Ishida and Ichigo forming a real loving relationship. I hope you enjoy Simple Pleasure. Special thanks to fluco99, gollumsfriend, and jhisk for the kind reviews. P.S. I don't own Bleach!

School was a struggle. Everyone and I mean everyone knew. Perhaps Inoue-san wouldn't have been so angry had I just lied and said he hadn't cheated on her with me; no, I'm almost sure of it now. She wouldn't do something this drastic in regards to her own feelings but she would do it for her. This would be a rough day and class hadn't even started yet.

I had almost gotten jumped in the bathroom after some girl had thrown her drink at me. Luckily Chad and Ichigo were shadowing me, and by shadowing I mean blatantly following me, or I might have been in a bit of trouble.

"Damn it."

I sighed. We would be late for class, "Hold still Kurosaki."

"I just got a bloody lip from some sucker punch while protecting you. You think you could be a bit more grateful and romantic." He grumbled.

I slapped the back of his head, "There romance, now be still."

He scowled, "Why did we come to school today—ow shit."

I shook my head, continued to tend to his wounded lip. "School is school we go to school every day, though we'll be late today. My apologies Sado-san, you don't have to stay. I don't want you to be late if I can help it."

He nodded, "Be careful." With that he left.

Ichigo scoffed, "I can't believe you're thinking about being late."

I pulled the wet cloth from his bleeding lip, "Don't do anything else stupid Kurosaki."

"Thanks Uryuu," He muttered.

"I mean it Kurosaki if you get yourself hurt I'll—I'll shoot you! And stop calling me Uryuu we're in a public place." I hissed out.

He grinned, "Don't get your panties in a twist I'm not going to go looking for trouble, won't need to today anyway."

"Kurosaki."

"Look Uryuu, there's going to be a mess today and there won't be anything I can do to avoid it but if I can make sure that at least you're okay then it'll be fine alright," He stood from his spot on the floor. "It's my fault anyway, I should've broken it off with her after that first night but I didn't so now there's a little hell for me to pay."

"Us to pay, I'm right with you Kurosaki."

He smirked, "Like I'm gonna let someone lay a finger on you."

I looked away, but he pulled me into his arms, "Kurosaki…"

"I'm gonna take care of you." He smiled at me, "Come on lets go to class maybe we can make it if we run."

I rolled my eyes but we ran back to class anyway. We'd made it just in time too. Our lessons were very boring, it was review and I was uncomfortable with the way everyone seemed to be staring at me. I see why though, I had ruined the precious Ichigo for some, invoked sweet Inoue's temper, humiliated a fellow classmate, and my rather taboo sexual orientation was now common knowledge.

Our lunch break couldn't come fast enough, I left immediately. It was a sunny day outside and with Ichigo and Chad sitting with me we didn't have anyone wanting to brawl. There were the glares though, the tossed insults as they walked by. Asano and Mizuiro seemed to be keeping their distance but they hadn't accepted or rejected us quite yet. Youji, who had become a member of the handicrafts club, came over to us.

"I wanted to know if I could sit with you," He practically whispered.

Among with being known as a homosexual Youji was also a very, almost disturbingly shy person. If he spoke or asked a question it usually ended in hushed apologies. It was a shock to everyone that he joined a club, but it soon became the butt of everyone's joke that I was the "faggot's" crush. I guess they all know why Ichigo was so upset with this joke now.

I gave him a soft smile nodding. "Of course."

We got along very well, Youji and I. We didn't talk much but it was calming to sit in silence with him and sew.

He smiled quickly sitting down, "Thank you. It's just with the news everyone's…they're a lot more vicious today."

"Aa," I began, "About that I'm sorry, and I didn't mean to make it worse for you."

He shook his head, a small smile still on his face, "That's okay. I've been waiting to see if you two were going to come out. It was so obvious to me. I figured it out three months ago when I joined the club."

Ichigo gaped, "Seriously?"

He looked down embarrassed, "Eto, sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's just—seriously, three months ago?" 

He nodded, "When we had gym together, you kept staring at Ishida-kun like the big bad wolf and you got really angry when everyone said I was trying to get him to go out with me." He blushed, "I shouldn't have said that. Sorry."

Ichigo looked me up and down, "Uryuu you should make a little red riding hood costume."

Youji blushed, Sado coughed and I resisted the urge to hurt him, "Kurosaki shut up and stop calling me by my given name."

Lunch was mainly silent without Asano to inspire most of the conversation with his annoying babble. We returned to class to endure the rest of the review. When classes ended she confronted me.

"I'm not angry that you're with Ichigo. I'm just upset that you both betrayed me. He was my boyfriend and he cheated on me. We were supposed to be friends so I didn't expect that you would just let him do it without telling me. I can't forgive either of you yet but I will talk to Orihime for you because she's taking things too far. You both know that this is hurting her too but that's not an excuse for this."

I nodded. There was nothing I could say to fix this and we both knew it. She returned my nod and left. I had handicrafts club today but with the attitudes of everyone I decided not to go. Unfortunately it wasn't in the cards to return home peacefully. We decided it was best that Youji walk home with us too to avoid running into extra trouble. We were wrong.

"I needed some exercise." Ichigo smirked. "You two just sit back I'll handle it."

I sighed unzipping my jacket and handing it to Youji. "I'm not letting you have all the fun Kurosaki. Please hold this and stay out of harms way."

There were only nine of them so it really wasn't too bad. If Sado were here it would've been worse for them. Ichigo was particularly rough though.

"Kurosaki, there's no need for that." I replied moving a boy's body out of the street.

He stopped writing on the worn out boy's forehead. "He pissed me off first besides I could be at home watching you in an apron if it wasn't for these losers."

"Kurosaki!" 

"It's true!"

Youji chuckled from the side lines as he handed over my jacket and bag, "I think it's sweet."

"Please don't encourage him," I replied, "Besides we're going home to do homework."

He muttered something. It was probably something rude and stupid. I adjusted my glasses. We started walking again I was sure to keep distance between us but Ichigo just walked closer and closer each time. Suddenly his detector went off and I could sense a hollow in close proximity. He looked at me wearily as we came to a stop. Youji looked at us oddly. We can't both go because someone has to walk Youji home. Ichigo came close to me he looked like he would say something stupid.

"Hurry up Kurosaki." I snapped, the idiot what was he waiting for?

"Ok, but get home quick I don't want anyone thinking they can mess with you while I'm gone," He replied pecking my lips quickly. "Don't worry I'll let you have it next time promise."

I pushed him away, "Kurosaki we're in public."

He grinned, "I know Uryuu."

"Kurosaki I'll kill you."

He pushed my glasses up my nose, "I know, later."

Then he ran off, Youji looked at me curiously but didn't ask.

"He has a special part-time job. They call him when they need him, sometimes I help," I explained and it wasn't even a lie.

Youji nodded and we continued to walk together. It was just silence between us until Youji spoke.

"What's it like?"

I turned to him, "Pardon?"

He glanced at me, "Having a boyfriend? You and Kurosaki-san have been together for three months right? I've never had one and I—I shouldn't have asked, sorry."

I frowned looking down at my feet. "It's fine. I understand."

I tried to think it over. What was it like to have Ichigo? Nothing had really changed other than calling each other by our given names and letting him sleep over. He was still a stupid substitute shinigami and he still thought I was "an arrogant know-it-all Quincy." We still fought, called each other names and threatened each other with bodily harm. We still deeply cared for each other as we had when we were just friends but now we can admit it…in private of course.

"Kurosaki is my first boyfriend," I replied, "It's nice to have someone care for you a lot but Kurosaki cares for all his friends very deeply so…I guess things are kind of the same but with kissing."

Youji chuckled, "I can't say I expected you to say he gives you butterflies but when I get a boyfriend I want butterflies."

"Butterflies," I smiled to myself, "Kurosaki and I don't have a romantic bone in our bodies."

He chuckled again, "Saa but he said he likes seeing you in an apron that's romantic."

I glowered, "If Kurosaki says something like that in public again."

"You'll shoot him," He offered with a soft smiled.

"Precisely," I nodded.

When I arrived at the house Karin was off playing soccer with her friends, Isshin was working in the clinic and Yuzu was in the kitchen. I went to assist her until Ichigo came home. He came back just in time for dinner, and he looked tired. I had sensed a few more hollow in his area but he was taking care of them quickly.

I set a plate before him as he sat down at the table, "It wasn't too bad was it?"

"Nah," he grinned, "It was a piece of cake. You helped cook dinner?"

I nodded placing a plate before Karin also. Isshin was a bit late but arrived shortly after Yuzu and I finished the rest of the plates. Unfortunately, he stalled dinner.

"Oh Ishida-chan you are such a lovely boy! Helping my Yuzu with dinner how did Ichigo ever get so lucky," he laughed.

"Oi goat-chin, don't be a freak!" Ichigo yelled.

Karin assisted him, "Just sit down and eat or we're throwing you out."

"If only your mother were here oh! Misaki where did I go wrong? I'm so sorry!"

This was too much just for dinner and I would correct it. "Kurosaki-san sit, your dinner is getting cold."

He smiled doing as he was told. Karin and Ichigo looked on with reverence. Why couldn't he behave this well for them also? Dinner was…not quiet. It was different from dinner at my apartment and the few times I had had dinner with my father. Isshin and Karin teased Ichigo who scowled and frowned. Yuzu idly chatted to me about a new recipe she was thinking of trying and a few craft projects she was working on. It was nice and…family like. I hadn't experienced this type of environment in a long, long time.

After dinner Yuzu and I washed dishes. I went searching for Ichigo afterwards it was still quite early we could finish our homework together.

"What do you mean you understand?" Ichigo said.

I stayed behind the door. I shouldn't ease-drop I really shouldn't but I'm going too. I listened carefully.

"I'm saying I understand your preference and I'm okay with it," Isshin replied, he seemed calm not at all dramatic.

"So you're okay with Ishida and I being together?" Ichigo need reassurance but I wanted the answer too. "You're okay that I'm not dating a girl?"

"What?" Isshin seemed a little surprised, "What are you talking about?" 

I smiled hearing Ichigo growl before grinding out, "What do you mean what am I talking about? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to tell I'm okay with Ishida being a Quincy," Isshin replied without any hesitation, "I hadn't really thought about him being a boy too."

I nearly fell against the door. Is he serious?

"Are you serious?"

"I thought that it was important that you know that I'll support your love even if it's a Quincy. I'm okay with Ishida being a boy too not that it really matters."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter it's a big deal."

"Not to me." I could tell that Isshin was completely serious and that there was a smile on his face. If my father loved me half as much I wouldn't be so afraid of him finding me.

"Thanks old man."

"Yes well your mother wouldn't have minded and she would've adored Ishida-chan. He cooks and sews and he has such nice manners." He gushed.

"Yeah, he's a really good catch," Ichigo replied. I smiled to myself of course he can say those things when I'm not around.

"Yes so don't screw this up you delinquent! Ishida-chan deserves a good boyfriend not some louse like you so you better make up for it!" Isshin began.

I chuckled and moved to go upstairs to the spare room Yuzu had prepared for me. I did my homework and studied a bit before checking the time. I quickly got my things and went to shower before bed. After a nice shower I returned to my room where Ichigo was waiting for me.

"Damn it you already put your pajamas on," he cursed.

I ignored this comment. "Did you do your homework?"

"Geez Uryuu—"

"Did you?"

He nodded sighing, "Yes I did I finished it while you were in the shower." He stood moving close to me taking the towel from my hand and drying my hair for me, "I came to say goodnight."

I nodded, "I know."

He stopped, placing the towel over his shoulder, "I talked with my dad about us and he's okay with you being a Quincy and he says he doesn't care that you're a boy either."

I raised a brow, I'm good at acting, "He's okay with me being a Quincy?" 

"Yeah he said it was okay if I loved a Quincy. The entire time I'm trying to see whether he's okay with me being gay for you and he's worried about you being a Quincy." He smiled down at me taking me into his arms.

"Well it a good thing. Its acceptance," I began, "it's more than you'll ever get from Ryuuken. If he can get over the fact that you're a boy he won't get over the fact that you're a shinigami."

"Hey," he lifted my chin to look into my eyes, "Don't think about that."

I nodded turning away but he pulled me back by my chin again, "Hey, I'm going to take care of you alright." He pulls me tight against him and I bury myself into his neck. He kisses my temple and continues to hold me for a few moments more.

"Kurosaki—"

"Call me Ichigo," he interrupted, "We're alone no one will hear you do it."

I hesitated, "Ichigo, I love you."

"I love you too Uryuu," He pulls us apart just enough to kiss me chastely.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and we are content for a few moments but then his detector goes off. I focus myself and I can feel the hollow also. It's pretty far from where we are. I sigh breaking my hold. He places a quick kiss to my lips.

"I'll be right back," He said.

I nod, "Just lay down on the bed."

He does so and I join him. I pulled the sheets over us and make myself comfortable in his arms before nodding, "Okay you can go now."

He smiles and kisses me again before he exits his body. "Oh just in case I don't make it back in time. Goodnight."

"Don't come back hurt or I'll—"

"Yeah I know," He says hoping out of the window.

I closed my eyes and held his body close to me. I was almost asleep when the door opened. I had assumed it was Ichigo or another Kurosaki.

"Back already Kurosaki?" I didn't open my eyes. 

There was no answer. Just then I felt a burst of his Reiatsu but it was still across town. I looked up wearily; I knew who it was by his outline.

"Ryuuken," I remained calm. "How did you get in here?"

"The door," He answered, "Why are you here?"

"I know that she told you."

He grimaced, "I didn't believe her until I found you here. Why are you here?"

I wouldn't lie there was no need, "I was stalling. Your visits aren't exactly pleasant.

"Hn, get up, we're leaving," He replied, "You've stalled long enough."

I put my glasses on slowly, "And if I don't leave with you?"

"You're going to leave with me," He stated.

I could feel Ichigo's reiatsu getting closer and closer. I narrowed my eyes, "I will not."

He moved faster than I could escape and once the white cloth and the smell of chloroform hit me I was immobile. I saw Ichigo's body lying there and I hadn't the strength to even reach for him as I lost all consciousness.

AN: Hope you liked it! Okay I just want to say Ryuuken is not a bad guy just wait until the next chapter and you'll understand. Because of what happened to my other account I'll be making several posts this week and I hope to have chap. 3 up by wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Akuma: Firstly, I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed or sent PMs. I really appreciate it. Also Thanks for sticking through this crappy situation with my old account. I've taken several measures with this account to prevent it from ever happening again. So please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and recieve no monetary profit from this story.

Simple Pleasure

When I woke, I wasn't bound as I expected but he was at the door. I wasn't sure of the time I felt sluggish, he'd obviously sedated me. We weren't in the hospital basement which was a surprise.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I ignored the question, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I'm sure you are," He continued looking at his watch, "You've been out for nine hours. I called the school they aren't expecting you."

I sighed, "Where did you take me?"

"At home, don't you recognize this room?" He began, "What would you like to eat?"

I looked around until my eyes settled on a picture, of my mother and me, on the night stand. I picked it up. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I already ordered," He continued, "You like dumplings don't you?"

I looked up again, "You know I'm going to have to go back to school, you can't keep me here."

"The food should be here any minute." 

"Do you plan to let me leave?" I asked, setting the picture back in its place and moving to the edge of the bed to stand.

"I wouldn't do that."

I ignored him and slowly weakly stood. My legs felt like lead, I couldn't imagine being able to take one step. Reluctantly I sat back down. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"You know why you're here."

"What does it have to do with you? You've never cared before. You wouldn't have even known if someone hadn't told you."

"You thought I wouldn't care about you whoring yourself out to shinigami?"

I tightened my fist and tried to remain calm, "We're dating."

"Really I hadn't heard that."

"I see you just happened to think to look for me at his house."

"I was told you were with him." He began, "And I suspected you would hide there."

I clutched the sheets unsure of when the effects of the sedative would wear off, "I'm not hungry." He simply watched me and I maneuvered to lie on the bed. I turned away from him. "Let me know when you've gone back to caring less about my existence."

I heard the door shut after a long silent moment. I knew Ichigo would come looking for me. It was really a matter of would he be able to find me. I doubted he would. When Ryuuken wanted to stay hidden he could.

That means that I will have to escape. First I will have to figure out what he's drugging me with. I sigh self examining myself to come up with what type of sedative he would use. It probably was something natural of his own design meaning the effects would wear off faster. He would be returning with food. I knew he wouldn't allow me to starve. I felt my stomach twist in hunger. Sighing I managed to sit up.

Though he said that we were at home, I doubted it would be so obvious or so easy. I moved to sit at the edge of the bed and waited. My legs were slowly feeling lighter and lighter and within ten minutes it felt as though the effects had worn off completely I moved to stand. I made it two steps before falling. I quickly moved back to the bed and began to try again when I heard someone outside my door.

ICHIGO POV

When I came back Uryuu wasn't in bed. In fact he wasn't anywhere in the house. Then I realized all of his things were missing. It was almost like he'd never been here. I called his cell but no one answered. I checked his apartment but when I opened the door with the key Uryuu had given me, it was cleared out. Completely empty, if it hadn't been late I would've asked the land lady. Instead I left a note and my phone number. I then proceeded to call Chad and panic more.

"He's gone."

"Ichigo?"

"Uryuu's gone. I don't know where he is. I left to get a hollow and he was there in bed going to sleep and then I come back and he's gone and all of his things are gone and I checked his apartment and it's empty and I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Do you think it was his father?"

"Who else could it be?" I replied, "You think he'd be at the hospital?"

"No. He probably expects for you to look for him there. Get some rest I'll meet you bright and early at Uruhara's maybe he can help."

I sighed but agreed, "Ok yeah."

When I got home again, I lay down and waited for the sun to come up. I couldn't sleep every time I closed my eyes I saw Uryuu. I woke up not remembering when I had fallen asleep. I quickly showered and dressed and ran to Uruhara's in record time. Chad hadn't shown yet and Tessai was up and working. I waited five minutes outside the shop when Chad appeared.

"You ready?" He asked as we stepped into the shop.

I nodded.

Uruhara seemed to be expecting us. "It's about Ishida-kun's spirit energy dropping off the grid isn't it?"

I nodded, "His dad took him somewhere and I need to find him."

Uruhara frowned, "I'll work on it and let you know whatever I find. It won't be easy, Quincy have very good detection skills as you know Ishida's father is probably much better than him. He should be able to easily mask both his and Ishida's spirit energy. Still I think I can work something out come back in three days, it should be ready then."

"Ok but you let me know if you get it done any faster." I replied.

He nodded and with that Chad and I left for school. I kept staring at Uryuu's empty seat. When asked they said that his father called him in sick. I would be checking out the hospital later.

It was Youji-san that got to me, "Ishida-kun isn't really sick is he?" He asked sadly setting aside his lunch, "Did something happen to him?"

"His dad found out." I answered.

He nodded, "Oh." He looked down wringing his hand nervously, "When my parents found out, it was bad too, luckily my aunt is really nice and she likes me for who I am."

"His father is very…strict." Chad supplied.

We stayed in that tense silence I thought about skipping school to find Ishida. Then Orihime, the one who caused this, came over.

"Ichigo-kun, can I talk to you?" She asked quietly.

"I have to go." I said standing up.

"It's about Ishida-kun isn't it?" She began, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for telling his father. I shouldn't have done that. I just got so angry that you didn't even love her that you cheated on her. I was angry with you but it was wrong of me to take it out on him."

"Inoue I really need to go." I replied, "I appreciate your apology and I'm sorry that I didn't tell the truth sooner but right now I need to go look for Uryuu."

"I know where he is." She said quickly. "I'll take you after school I promise. If we could just talk…"

I sighed, "What else did you want to talk about?"

"Why did you go out with her?"

I looked away, and shrugged, "I don't know she's nice and she asked me. Everyone was expecting me to get a girlfriend so I just did." I looked to her.

"Did you think it would work it you did it that way?" She continued.

"I knew I shouldn't have agreed as soon as the words left my mouth but I thought maybe if I tried really hard it could work out, but something was missing."

"Was it sex?" She asked her voice turned cold.

I shook my head, "It was too easy."

Ryuuken POV

I had just retrieved the take out and was returning to Uryuu's room when I heard a thump. It was obvious he was trying to walk. I opened the door to find him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I brought some food." I said setting up a tray table beside his bed. I pulled the chair from his desk to sit near.

He looked at me suspiciously. I ignored his gaze and began to eat my meal. He continued to glare at me until his stomach growled loudly. I sighed, looking to him, "It's not poisoned."

He scoffed, his cheeks a light pink with embarrassment. "You've already drugged and kidnapped me. I wouldn't put it passed you."

"I brought you home, and I'm your father who has full, legal custody of you. Legally, I can't kidnap you."

He glared, "This isn't my home."

"Stop being such a spoiled child and eat your food, or I will drug and force feed you." I replied calmly before continuing to eat my own food.

He scowled but picked up a carton. He muttered a small blessing for the food before eating. After a few bites he looked back to me, "You can't keep me here. I have to go back to school."

I opened a drink for him and then myself, "We both know school isn't what you're thinking of going back to."

"He's going to come looking for me." 

"And he's welcomed to." I added taking a drink.

"He's going to find me."

"I'm not hiding you, if he decides to look me up and come here that is fine. Do I have police waiting patiently to arrest him on trespassing charges? Yes."

He looked away, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm doing what's best for you."

His eyes narrowed viciously, "How would you know what that is anymore?"

I set down my meal, "You think I'm going to just sit and watch you ruin yourself this way."

"Kurosaki loves me." He snapped.

"I never said he didn't." I began, "And he actually might love you for now, with your relationship being a secret I'm sure he thought it was a great challenge, and now with me intervening that must make it even better for him. But what happens if I decide to let you go with him? What happens if your relationship becomes something easy and uncomplicated for him? What will he do when he gets bored of you hm?"

"It's not like that." He yelled.

"Isn't it?" I remarked, "We both know how that boy is. He likes to fight for something and when it gets to easy he's just waiting for the next challenge to come along. He loves a challenge to fight for, he doesn't love you."

Uryuu looked away; he quickly wiped a tear before it could fall and pushed up his glasses. "He loves me." He restated quietly.

I moved to sit beside him, "He loves a challenge, and you are a big challenge. That's why I've brought you here. To save you from being more hurt in the future, because I'm not going to allow anyone to break you."

He glowered, his eyes filled with tears, "No, he loves me. You just can't understand that. Maybe someone actually wants to love me just because I'm me."

I sighed, moving back to my original seat, "Still a child."

He ignored the comment and returned his focus to his meal. We finished eating in silence. When we had finished I packed things up.

"There are clothes for you in the closet, and towels in your bathroom if you want to shower. I'll be in my office."

"Let me leave," He asked as I reached the door.

I refused to look back, "Use the intercom, dial 7 if you need anything."

"Ryuuken—"

"I'll be back with dinner." I opened the door stepping out.

"Please."

I couldn't stop myself from looking to my son, "It's not that easy."

I closed the door before locking it. I wasn't surprised to hear attempts to get out of the room before I had even cleared the hall. He would understand later, when this was all over, that I am only doing what's best for him.

Ichigo POV

"What do you mean 'too easy'?" she asked.

I shrugged, "We didn't really have to talk; we didn't have to fight or be too romantic. It's like all we had to do was label each other 'boyfriend' 'girlfriend' and that's it. We didn't work at loving each other. We just knew we weren't ever going to."

"And Ishida-kun isn't 'easy' to be with?"

I shook my head fondly, "No, I have to try but I like that it makes every moment even the small ones really memorable and special."

"Because he's a challenge for you."

"Yeah, it's kind of like that."

Now Orihime's gaze hardened, "What happens when he isn't a challenge for you? When it becomes 'too easy'?"

My eyes widened in panic, "No it's not like that. Sure Uryuu is challenging but it won't be like that."

"What makes you think that? How do you know that just you won't get tired of him, cheat on him, and then just dump him with no regard to his feelings at all?" She snapped.

"Inoue, it's not like that."

"How do you know? What's so special about Ishida-kun that you know you won't do that to him?" She wiped her eyes, starting to cry, "Why is Ishida-kun so special? She loved you. How could you do that to her? I loved you. I thought…I thought that it was okay because she loved you and you loved her, that it was okay that I wasn't the one. Then you just dumped her for no reason and then you were cheating on her. I wouldn't be angry if it had been different, if you hadn't cheated on her and then decided to break up to be with Ishida-kun. But you broke up because you thought it was too easy, not because you lied or cheated but because it was too easy."

"No it has nothing to do with that, I broke up with her because I wanted to be with Uryuu. I thought that she felt the way I felt."

Orihime shook her head, handing me a piece of paper with an address, "No, she didn't." She turned to walk away, "It wasn't easy for me. It wasn't easy for Ishida-kun. And it was not easy for Tatsuki."

Akuma: Dun, dun, dun Ichi's ex revealed, why Orhime was so pissed revealed, Ryuuken's not-so bad guy motives revealed. Another chapter done, thanks for reading.


End file.
